Dear Mrs Finkleton
by NeoFio
Summary: A diary is a sanctuary where one can express their own, true feelings without fear of prosecution. That is, unless your nosey brother rips out a couple pages and makes photocopies... Rated M for future chapters France/Canada, Germany/Italy, America/Eng.
1. Introducing Mrs Finkleton!

Summary: A diary is a sanctuary where one can express their own, true feelings without fear of prosecution. That is, unless your nosey brother rips out a couple pages and makes photocopies...

--- Rated M for future chapters. Sorry, no smut as of yet. D: Franada~

Disclaimer: I own not the marvelous wonder that is Axis Powers Hetalia, but believe me, if I did…Well, let's not get into that.

Note: Yes, I know, another High School AU. But you know what? It's 11:00 at night, and I'm an 89 year old man. So I like to think that my lack of creativity can be at least a little excusable.

{x~X~x}

Today was probably what a lot of people pictured as the perfect day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were out singing their pretty songs, and it was a warm, 72° degrees. Yup, the perfect day to go outside, and just have some fun in the sun.

Unless you were a certain, blonde haired boy, cuddled up under the covers in an attempt to hide from the bright, flaming gas ball up in the sky, and its horrible devil rays. Normally, the boy liked the sun; especially when it was just peeking through overcast clouds, something that he found to be absolutely breathtaking. Today, however, the sun was merely a sign. A sign that his summer was coming to an end, and that soon, he would have to go back to waking up much too early (Ok, so 6:45 isn't exactly 'early' per say…but it was to him, at least!), trudging his way through the cold, morning weather all the way to the dreaded building of public education. Not that he minded school, as much as he minded having to be around all the people.

Yes, the blonde one wasn't what you would call a people person. It wasn't that he didn't like people in general, just that he didn't really know much of anyone at the school. That is, besides his older brother and all…what was it, 3 of his friends?

He heard a rustling besides his bed, and slid his head out from under the covers, poking his eyes over the side. Although everything was blurry, due to the sleep still in his eyes, as well as not having his glasses on, he could make out a head of messy, brunette locks. They belonged to (what looked like) a boy, around the same age as him, who was sleeping right next to his bed on the floor. The head moved to the side, and he saw a couple of eyes open, revealing 2 brownish colored orbs. His squinted eyes widened a bit, before he remembered what (or rather who) it was that was looking up at him.

"_Mooooorrrning, _Mattie-cakes~!" The blond squeezed his eyes shut at the loud noise coming from below him, before letting out a long, exaggerated groan of displeasure.

"Aaauuuuuggghhh….Don't remind me it's morning, okay Feli-Belly?" The blond made an attempt to roll closer to the edge of his bed, closer to the side where the Italian was laying, but he ended up getting tangled up in the blankets, and before he knew it, he had fallen off the safety that was his bed, and onto the floor. Not without first landing on his friend, of course. He heard a loud "Oof" noise, before rolling over once more, further tangling himself in the warm blankets. He felt himself fall of his friends body and land on the hard, carpeted floor. He liked to think that the carpet might cushion his blow, but sadly, the placebo effect didn't work as well with carpets as it did with band-aids.

"Ow…Matty, how about getting up and stepping over me, instead of just rolling on top of me next time, okay?" Feliciano sat up, rubbing his sore midsection before looking over at the pile of blankets laying next to him, a few locks of blonde hair sticking out from the top of the rolled up sheets. He crawled over to it and unwrapped the mass of cloth, revealing the skinny blond boy that was trapped in its depths. He grabbed Matthew's arm and hoisted him up into sitting position, then gently shook his shoulders. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and pasta!"

Matt just sat there for a second, allowing his friend to shake him for a while before he finally managed to fully wake up. He slid Feli's hands off his shoulders and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked a few times to get his eyes a little adjusted to the light, then felt around the top of his bedside table before locating his glasses. After sliding the metal frames onto his face, he looked up at the now standing Italian boy, and grabbed the hand outstretched to him before hoisting himself up. He groaned once more before walking into the hallway of the apartment he shared with his brother. He headed towards the bathroom to get ready, only to get run over and knocked down onto his butt.

"Hey, you guys okay!? I heard a loud noise, so I came to investigate!" Alfred Williams looked down at his younger brother, before leaning down to inspect him. "Hmm…no scratches, no bruises…Alright, looks like I successfully managed to protect you! You should thank me you know." He winked at Matt, and gave a big, toothy grin.

"But…you didn't do anything besides knock him down in the first place!" Feli giggled and maneuvered himself into the hall, standing next to the taller American.

"As long as he isn't hurt, then I've protected him. So hmph." Al simply turned his head away and pointed his nose in the air in a snooty manner, while the brunette just laughed some more.

"So are either of you two going to help me up, or am I just going to lay here for the next couple of hours?" Matt frowned and looked at the two expectantly, arms crossed over his chest.

Feliciano and Alfred just looked at each other, then back at Matt, then at each other, then back at Matt, before smiling and walking away. Feliciano skipped towards the kitchen, singing the "I'm going to make breakfast" song he always sang whenever he slept over, and Al just walked back into his room, a smirk plastered on his already smug looking face. Matt sat there for a second before clinging to the wall and lifting himself up off of the floor. He continued on his journey to the bathroom, looking around just in case something else wanted to impede his attempt to get ready for the last day of summer. The thought made the Canadian frown once more. The thought of school being so close made him unhappy, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

After making it to the bathroom with minimal injuries, he turned on the lights and took a look in the mirror. He looked like he usually did in the mornings; hair messy and unkempt, glasses askew, frown on his face. Needless to say, he wasn't a morning person. He grabbed his hair brush and ran it all over his head a few times. His hair was now neatly brushed, but after a few seconds, a long, curly strand of hair popped out of place. He could almost hear the '_poink'_ sound in his head after it happened. It was always the same strand of hair that was out of place. No matter what he did to try to get it to stick to his head with the rest of his hairs, it always just flew back to its previous position after a few seconds. After a while, he just gave up and learned to deal with it. He looked at his body in the mirror. He was wearing one of his gray Phys Ed shirts from last year, as well as a pair of blue ducky pajamas. His brother had always wondered why Matt wanted that specific pair, out of all the other ones, and had asked a couple of times. Matt would just look his brother in the face and shrug, saying "Why not?"

He brushed his teeth and made it out of the bathroom, where the scent of food hit his nostrils. His stomach made a loud, grumbling noise, as if the monster that lived in his tummy could sense food, and wanted to burst out of his chest, like in that movie "Alien." Or like in the fourth book in the Twilight series (or so he had heard). He never understood what people found so interesting about sparkly vampires and Mary Sues. He mentally shrugged before walking into the kitchen/living room/dining room/family room/entrance. His apartment was a tiny one, but it worked just fine for him and Al (and whoever slept over.)

Feli-Belly was standing in front of the stove, humming to himself. He looked back, and upon seeing Matt, he smiled, and with a sing-song voice asked "_Guess what I'm cooking for breakfast~?"_ Matt just looked at the brunette, then uttered the word 'Pasta' after a few seconds. Feli scratched his head and smiled. "Am I that predictable?"

"It's the only think you make for breakfast at my house...as well as the only thing you make for lunch. And dinner…" The brunette just simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his pasta. Al was sitting on the couch, Gamecube controller in his hands, staring at the TV screen. The blond Canadian walked over and plopped down onto the couch next to his sibling. He watched as his brother played.

"You wanna play?" Al asked, not even so much as glancing at the other boy, his eyes fixated on the screen as he watched his character move around on the screen.

It took Matt a few seconds before he realized what his brother was playing. "Mario Party? Uh, sure." He picked up a spare controller and plugged it into the small, purple cube before walking back to the couch.

"Alright. But you have to play as Princess Daisy. Not that you'll mind much, I assume?" His brother smirked. Although his brother would never admit it, he always liked to play as Daisy. Matt just blushed and nodded his head. Feliciano walked over to them, 2 plates of pasta in his hands, trying to balance a third one on his elbow. They sat around, eating pasta, playing games, and laughing for a few hours.

{x~X~x}

Before they had even realized it, the summer sun was already starting to set, the birds went back to their nests, and Mario Party had gotten pretty boring. Matt looked at the digital clock on the TV box. It read "6:49" in bright, green digital letters. He couldn't believe that the last day of summer, the last day of his _freedom_ had managed to slip by so fast. Feli had left his house an hour or so ago, and now it was just him and his older brother sitting on the couch, watching as telly's screen flickered as characters went back and forth, doing their daily business as set by the writers of whatever show it was. They sat like that for a while, before Al got up and walked to his room.

"Haha, I almost forgot your present." He grinned and disappeared into the depths on his room, leaving Matt to sit on the couch and wonder what he could've meant by 'presant.' His brother had a very…odd way of buying him rather…odd things whenever he felt that he should buy Matt a present. Once before, his brother had gifted him with a douche, telling him that "Maybe if he cleaned it out, he wouldn't be so cranky all the time in the mornings." Matt was mad about it for a couple hours, but he remembered that that just was how Al was. He laughed at the memory. Although he told Al he threw the feminine cleansing product away a while ago, it was hidden somewhere, deep in his closet. It may have been a douche, but it was a present none the less, and Matt wasn't the kind of person that felt comfortable trashing anything someone gave to him as a 'present.'

After a few minutes, Al walked out, holding something behind his back, a smug grin on his face. He held out a green wrapped package out in front of him, about the size of a book. Matt sat there, thinking about what it could have been. A book perhaps? Maybe…but if it was, it was probably some dirty hentai manga. He hesitantly grabbed the wrapped objects from his brother's waiting hands, and slowly opened it up, treating it like a bomb. He slid out a small, pink book, covered in lace and flowers. In big, curly, purple letters in the middle of the cover, it read "Her First Diary." Matt blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked up at his brother.

"W-what is this?"

"It's a diary. I figured you might want to record this year, and then keep it as a memory, so one day, when you're pregnant with your boyfriends child, you can look back in it and think…'What the hell went wrong with my life?" Al simply grinned and walked back into his room, chuckling as he went.

Matt simply sat there for a while, staring at the frilly pink abomination of a book. Although the thought of keeping a diary had crossed his mind a few times, he never thought he would be able to keep up with it. But now that he had one (ugly and embarrassing as it may be), he might be able to. He walked back to his room and opened a drawer, pulling out a pen. He opened the book to the first page. The stationary was pink, and bordered with flowers of all sorts of colors. He sighed loudly, contemplating whether or not he actually wanted to go through with it. After a couple minutes of thinking, he shrugged his shoulders and began to write.

_August 27__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

…_I feel like you should have a name. 'Dear Diary' just sounds so…lame. How about…Mrs. Finkleton? Yes, that should do it. Well…this is my first of (hopefully) many entries within you. Today…I sat around and played video games and eating pasta with Feli and Al. I don't understand why Feli has such an odd love of pasta. Maybe it's because he's Italian?...That's just a really bad stereotype though…Oh well. I guess I don't have much else to write here for now. Maybe there will be more to write about tomorrow? Hmm…who knows._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Williams_

He sighed and shut the bright pink diary, placing it in a drawer in his nightstand. Mrs. Finkleton? Really? Well, he couldn't change it after dubbing her with that name, so she was officially stuck with the title. He shook his head and went onto his computer. He surfed around for a few hours, logging on to check this and that, reading a few FMLs (silly waitress and her 'dirty money') then looked at the clock. 10:23. He sighed and walked to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he made his way back to his room and hopped into bed. He turned off his lamp and shut his eyes, hoping that his sleep would be a long, eventful one, filled with dreams. As he slowly drifted off to slumberland, he pondered what the first day of school could possibly be like. Or…more like what could possibly go wrong on the first day of school. Which then lead to the thought of what _would_ go wrong on the first day of school. Which then lead him to the thought of what _Alfred_ would do to make something go wrong on the first day of school. Before Matthew had time to contemplate, however, he had already fallen fast asleep, breathing softly as the last few hours before school slipped by like papers caught in the wind. And before he could even fathom, it would already be 6:45 in the morning, and he would have to get up, and get ready for his first day of hell. Or, rather school. But that would come in due time. After sleep, that is…

* * *

_Ok, before you say anything, I ask that you go back up to the top and read my note explaining my failures as a writer._

_I would absolutely love it if you could give me any spare constructive critism you have laying around; pretty much anything to help improve me as a writer. Flames are more than welcome as well. All it'll do is just help save on my heating bill, non~?_

_And I know that there wasn't too much character interaction in this chapter, but it'll get better next chapter~ I promise._

_One last note - Yes, I know it's winter. But you know what? I missed summer. So sue me. :P_


	2. Welcome to hell! Population: Matthew

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, much to my dismay. I could tell you who does own it, but I don't know myself._

It had only been 10 minutes and Matthew already wanted to leave. There was just something about the first day of school that made him want to crawl under a rock and take a very long nap. Every where he looked, he saw people hugging each other, smiling, greeting friends that hadn't be seen in weeks, hell, even months...But he didn't have that. He didn't have a large group of friends to be excited to greet on the first day back. He had Feliciano, but he saw him on almost a weekly basis, so it wouldn't be much of a reunion. There was Ludwig, but he really only talked to him when Feli was around. Then there was Gilbert, but he didn't think the older albino would be all that excited to see the meek Canadian. Then there was…

"_Bonjour, _ladies!What a wonderful morning to start off the school year with, _non_~?"

_Francis_. The blond Frenchman that always went around, sweeping numerous girls (as well as a few boys here and there) off of their feet as he pleased. His velvet tongue only matched by his beautiful golden locks, wonderful complexion, and those beautiful blue eyes…

Why, it made Matthew…Well, it made him sick to his stomach. He had mixed feelings for the older blond. One side of him was absolutely infatuated with him; his smile, his laugh, how French just beautifully flowed from his lips… It made him half tempted to join the small group of girls that followed him around like a group of lost kittens. Yes, needed to say, he was love-struck with Francis.

However, the other side of him (the more rational side) knew that all the Frenchman really was; a condescending man that always had one hand in his pants, and another on the hem of some girl's skirt. He was a skirt chaser, and nothing more; purely interested in getting his sexual satisfaction, no matter who he hurt in the process. Yet, despite the fact, he was still probably the most popular man in the school, along with Alfred, of course.

But, even knowing all this, he could never get Francis out of his mind whenever the man was around. All he could think of was how his smile seemed to sparkle like a well polished diamond, the way he always smelled of rose water and peppermint, the way he always seemed so…so touchable. As if Matthew could just curl up with him, like a child with a security blanket.

The Canadian averted his gaze, a small blush now gracing his otherwise pale cheeks. He turned around, facing the street, trying to keep from looking, from walking over to him, from wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling into his lean chest as the smell of sweet roses hit his nostrils, from—

He gasped lightly as a pair of slender arms snaked their way around his neck, wrapping themselves around him as he felt a head place itself next to his own, blond hairs tickling his ear.

"Well well, _bon matin, mon petite ang. _It's been such a long time since I last saw you, hasn't it? I missed you~" His breath hitched in his throat and his legs turned to jelly as he felt the other's embrace around him. It sent small shivers up and down his spine. Francis knew exactly what effect he had on the smaller Canadian, and he had no qualms about using it to his advantage.

"F-Francis…" Matthew took a second to regain his composure, before sliding his hands between the space of his neck and the Frenchman's arms and freeing himself from what felt like a death grip around his neck, even though it was merely a loose hold, barely even touching him. He turned around, face now bright as a tomato, glare in his eyes.

"I-I told you not to do that to me! I have no desire t-to be another o-one of your f-floozies, okay?" Even when trying to chew someone out, Matthew was still as shy as ever. His stutters proved it to be so. He watched as Francis' small harem made small gasps, looking at him as though he was a blasphemer.

"How dare he reject Master Francis' advances!? Why, if Francis had even done that to me…" One of the girls almost swooned at the thought, face becoming flushed as she fantasized.

"That stupid Alfred isn't even worthy of a second of Francis' time, and yet even when he decides to be so generous and spare that stupid orphan one glance, he just pushes him away! The nerve!" Matt heard a few of the girls murmur things like 'Yeah!' and 'Exactly!" and "Stupid, poor, orphan boy!" as they all nodded in agreement.

Great, so not only did they think he was Alfred, and that he was an orphan, _and_ that he was poor (all of which were false), they probably also wanted to spit on him now. It made him sick how the girls practically worshipped Francis as if he were a god.

"Now now, ladies. It's perfectly all right, Little Matthieu is just playing hard to get, _non_? _Mon petite…-_" Francis had turned around to smile at him, but he was already long gone, running off to the side of the school. Francis just stood there, watching the smaller boy run away, until his small group of worshipers walked back over to him, one of them grabbing onto his arm and snuggling with it. They were all talking amongst themselves about how the Canadian didn't even deserve to be within the Francis' sight, all of them tearing the young boy down. He simply turned around to face them all, a large smile on his near perfect face. "It's alright, my darlings. Now, we should be headed to class now, non?" The girls simply blushed and giggled as they went back to their normal routine of following him around.

{x~X~x}

Once Matthew had gotten far enough away that Francis had been out of his range of vision, he slowed to a slow jog, before eventually stopping. He had made his way to the left of the school, near a small garden that the last year's seniors had planted before they had graduated. He sat down on a small tree stump, trying to prevent tears from spilling from his bright indigo eyes. He let out a deep, shuddering sigh and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, not even noticing as a certain white haired boy walked up behind him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting to class, Mattie?"

Matthew nearly fell of his stump as he jumped a few inches in the air, not expecting to hear a voice from so close behind him. He slipped on a smile before turning his head to greet whoever had cared enough to talk to the near invisible boy.

The sun may have been shining into his glasses, making him squint his eyes as he looked up from his sitting position, but even through half-lidded eyes, it wasn't hard to tell who the person was. Silvery white hair, red eyes, it could have only been…

"Gilbert! How have you been?" Matt smiled and stood up from his stump, turning around to look at the taller man before him.

"Heh, I've been the same as always; awesome." Gilbert chuckled and walked over to Matthew. He slid his arms around the smaller boy's thin torso, then embraced him into a tight, warm hug. Matthew was taken aback by the sudden action, but smiled and hugged back, resting his head onto Gilbert's shoulder.

"I saw what happened with you and Francis. That was so not awesome. I can't believe those stupid skanks, calling you poor, and such. But the worst was them mistaking you for that stupid, bubble-headed brother of yours." Matthew giggled at the other's comments as he felt the Prussian remove his arms from his body as he did the same. He scratched his head and humbly looked down at his feet, cheeks tinted a light shade of red once more.

"It's alright. I never really listen to what they have to say anyways…and I'll have you know that Alfred isn't a bubble-head. He's…" Matthew tried to think of a word besides bubble-head, almost straining himself to pull a word from his mental dictionary, but…

"Okay, so he's a bubble-head, but still! He's my brother, so don't say anything too bad about him, kay?"

It was no secret that Al and Gilbert weren't what one would call 'chummy.' In fact…they pretty much detested each other. They always said they hated the other, but Matthew new that it was a little too strong a word for their special…relationship. Even though they fought every time they were in the same room (mostly verbally, but there had also been a few times where they had tossed punches at one another), they still didn't really _hate_ each other. But…Hell would probably freeze over before either one of them would admit that they even remotely liked the other.

Gilbert opened his mouth up to speak, but was quickly cut-off by the sound of the school bell. Matt smiled and hugged the taller boy again before dashing off, waving behind him saying "Better not be late on the first day!" or something of the sort. Gilbert just smiled and shook his head before heading off to his own classes.

{x~X~x}

"Lunchtime~! Yaaaay!" Feliciano smiled as he jumped and skipped down the hallways, trying to make his way to where Matthew was. The blond smiled at his friend and nodded his head. The brunette grabbed the taller boy's hand, dragging him down the hallways, obviously excited about the first lunch period of the year.

Matthew just smiled and laughed, allowing himself to be dragged behind the manic Italian. After a few minutes, the duo had finally reached the front doors, Feliciano quickly pushing them open with one hand, just enough so that he could make it through. He had completely forgotten about the blond Canadian whose hand he had taken hostage of, however, and the door almost completely slammed into the other boy's face, if it hadn't been for a sturdy looking arm that held the door open for him. He looked behind him and smiled at the taller blond.

"Haha, thanks Ludwig. You saved my nose there, eh?" Ludwig smiled and held the door open so his smaller companion could make his way through without fear of having his face smashed in by the heavy block of metal.

Feliciano looked back behind him, completely unaware of the near-death (well, for his nose anyway) experience he had just put his friend through. He frowned a little, about to tell 'Mattie-Cakes' to hurry up, when he noticed the taller blond behind him.

"Ludwig! I haven't seen you aalll day!" He released Matthew's hand from its death grip and ran over to the German, wrapping his slender arms around the boy's rather built torso. He hugged him tight, and Ludwig just blushed and returned the sign of affection.

"Well, it's a good thing I found you two, or poor Matthew would probably be lacking a face right now."

Feliciano looked over at the Canadian with a quizzical look on his face. Matthew just smiled and shook his head, giving the little Italian a smile. Feli just shrugged his shoulders before grasping Matt's hand in his own, and taking Ludwig's hand hostage as well before running out the doors once more, dragging his accomplices along as well.

{x~X~x}

Matthew sat in his chair, fidgeting. Finally, last period. Thank Jeebus. _And yet we still have a good 4 days till the weekend._ The Canadian thought bitterly to himself as he stared at the clock, watching the long, thin red second hand slowly tick away at the few seconds of the first day of his hell. The clock read "2:16" and sadly, school didn't get out until 2:30. 14 more minutes of hell left.

Matthew was absorbed into his own thoughts, reverting back in age a few years as he started to sing "99 Minutes of Hell on the Wall" in an attempt to drown out the sounds of his French teacher going on about how they were going to have a '_wonderful year'_ and how he was '_excited to see them again'_ and all the nonsense school teachers usually said on the first day of school while they waited for school to get out. (So they could drink booze.)

Matthew sighed and rested his head on top of his arms, getting tired of his song after getting to 82 minutes. He peeked up over the sleeves of his sweater and glanced at the clock once more. 2 more minutes. He groaned in his mind and lay back down in his arms, waiting for what would probably be the longest two minutes of his life to be over.

After waiting for what felt like _months _(at least, it would if he was a hamster) he heard the school bell finally ring. His teacher made an attempt to say good-bye to his students, but gave up after half the class simply got up and left, paying the poor man no heed. Matthew joined that half of the class.

Before reaching the door, however, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and was met with beautiful, blue eyes. He frowned.

"_Mathieu~_ I can't believe that we have been in the same class for 50 minutes, and yet you haven't even looked over at me, little less gave me a friendly _'Bonjour~!'_ I thought we were friends…"

Francis gave a look of disappointment. Matthew was half tempted to just walk away, but the charming Frenchman's pout caused the other half of him to emerge. He sighed before moving closer to the other and hugging him loosely.

Seeing his window of opportunity, the taller boy quickly wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller Canadian, leaning down to smell his hair.

"Ahh~ Smells of…Cucumber-Melon, _non_~?"

Matthew just blushed before pushing Francis away, glaring at the man. He stomped his foot on the ground and walked out of the door.

"_Mathieu, mon cher!_ Wait for _moi~" _

Matthew just ignored him and stomped his way down the hallway, over to his locker, a deep frown on his face, sadness barely visible on his pale face.

{x~X~x}

"Alfred, I'm home!" Matthew walked into his house, not surprised at having received no answer. His brother was almost never home before him. He usually hung out at school with his large group of friends before going back home.

After setting his stuff down on the couch, the Canadian walked into the kitchen and reached up to pull down a box of Reese's Puffs off of the top of the fridge. Once he had made a bowl of cereal, he went back to his room, munching on the small peanut butter and chocolate spheres. He sat down at his desk, placing the bowl by his speakers, and then turned on his computer.

He sat there for a few hours, idly eating cereal and chatting with Feliciano over IM (which the blond always found to be amusing, seeing as how the pair always winded up talking about the weirdest things, like what their bra sizes would be if they had boobs. It didn't matter what Feli said, Matthew was certain he would _at least_ be a C-Cup.) He didn't even notice when Alfred got home, nor did he notice when Alfred walked into his room and stood behind him, reading his little brother's conversation with the hyperactive Italian. He also didn't notice when his brother leaned his head in, a mere inch away from his ear.

"C-Cup?"

Matthew let out a loud scream and nearly fell out of his rolling chair while Alfred had to cover his ears to keep them from bleeding at his brother's shriek.

"Damn, Mattie! You're like a fucking banshee…"

Matthew sat there, hyperventilating, trying to calm himself down. He turned around to face Alfred (who was now standing there, snickering). Getting up, he flicked his brother in the forehead and frowned.

"Damnit, Alfred! Quite sneaking up on me!"

Needless to say, the younger blond was fuming.

Alfred simply rubbed his sore forehead, and gave his bro an apologetic look. "Okay, okay. Dang, you flick hard."

Matthew just sighed and pushed Alfred out of his room, muttering out 'you deserved it…' before shutting his door and locking it. He leaned up against the door and looked over at his bed. He saw his small, pink flower diary sitting on the floor, looking abandoned. He walked over to it and picked up the pen he had left on his bedside table. Opening up the pink book, he turned to the second page, his last diary entry next to the blank one. The chewed the tip of his pen in thought, before figuring out what he wanted to write.

_August 28__th__, 2009_

_Dear Mrs. Finkleton,_

_Alfred sucks. I've told him a million times, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" and yet he does it anyways. One day, he's going to give me a heart attack, and then I'll die…Well…Today was the first day of school. It was pretty nice to see Ludwig and Gilbert again, and as for Francis…well…I just wish that he would stop messing with me all the time. I mean, if he just came up to me and said 'Bonjour, Mathieu! How is your day going? Oh ho ho." Or something, then I would be fine. But he always has to pull some sort of stunt. It ticks me off...Especially since I…have feelings for him? I don't know if I would call it that, but…I guess more of a 'crush' I guess. Damnit…hormones suck. Well, that's all I have for now I guess…_

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Williams_

He shut the book and looked at the clock. 9:25. It wasn't that late, but Matthew felt tired. He got up, got changed, got ready for bed, and after a few minutes, finally was ready for some well deserved sleep. He sat down on the blue sheets of his bed, set his glasses on his night stand, turned off his lamp, and let the sweet embrace of sleep take hold of him.

* * *

_Alrighty, another chapter of my failure story up~!_

_Thankfully, it's a little longer than my last. Phew._

_Okay, in case any of you are interested, me and my beta are having an argument over where it's normal to put cereal. I keep telling her that it's normal to put it on the top of the fridge, but she insists that you're supposed to put it in a cubbard._

_So, help me prove her wrong, alright? Poll is on my profile. ;D_

_And remember, read and review, alrighty?_


End file.
